


Braids

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hair is so pretty, let me braid it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s femslash February challenge prompt: kid fic, and for a prompt I got on tumbler asking for cordia: "your hair is so pretty, let me braid it!"

“Mom! Mom! Mommy!” Lily called out as she ran towards Cora with a brush in her hands. “Your hair is so pretty, let me braid it?” She held the brush up towards her mother and Cora smiled softly, pulling her ponytail out before leaning down to pick Lily up and set her on the picnic table.

 

“You don’t to braid mama’s hair?” Cora asked, eye twitching slightly when Lily pulled a little too hard on her hair as she brushed it.

 

“Oh, she already did,” Lydia said, emerging from the camper. It was messy, messier than Lydia would have ever have worn it in the past, but she wore it proudly, with a pink flower behind her ear. She sat down next to Cora, and placed a hand on their daughter’s arm. “Don’t pull so hard, Lily.”

 

“Sorry, mommy.”

 

“She’s fine,“ Cora said.

 

“So many tangles mommy,” Lily said. “oh! Can we watch Tangled? Please, please, please? Uncle Danny said he would watch it with me.”

 

“I suppose you we can,” Lydia said. “After you’re done with mom’s hair, why don’t you run down and ask him, honey? I’m sure Uncle Ethan will join in too.”

 

“I like Tangled,” Lily said. “She has pretty hair too.” She set the brush down and started to humming one of the songs as she braided Cora’s hair. After a few minutes, she clapped to herself. “All done, mommy!”

 

Cora turned around and pulled her daughter down and gave her a hug before kissing her cheek. “Thank you, sweetie.”

 

“Can I go see Uncle Danny and Uncle Ethan now?”

 

“Yes you can,” Cora replied and Lily tore off towards the camper a few rows down. “Lily!” Lily paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. “Make sure to knock first, and tell your uncles dinner will be ready in a few hours.”

 

“Okay. Bye, mommies!” Lily said, waving at both of them before running off again.”

 

“Oh thank God for those two,” Lydia said, leaning against her wife and resting her head on her shoulder. “I’ve had to watch that movie at least five times already since we got here.”

 

Cora laughed. “It’s her favorite movie, Lydia, and it’s not that bad.”

 

“Okay, next time she asked, it’s your turn to watch it with her.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Cora said, wrapping an arm around Lydia’s waist. “Maybe we can ask her uncles or Aunt Malia if they would like to take Lily for the night.”

 

“And what would we do if Lily wasn’t here?”

 

“Sleep.”

 

Lydia just laughed and leaned up for a kiss.


End file.
